No Use Crying Over Spilt Coffee
by fabfan
Summary: AU. Who knew spilt coffee could lead to this? Frankie/Bianca pairing.


Title: No Use Crying Over Spilt Coffee

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor make a profit off of them

Summary: AU. Who knew spilt coffee could lead to this?

* * *

Frankie wasn't dumb.

Yeah, she wasn't a brainiac like her med school sister or a genius like her cousin David who she was pretty sure was secretly experimenting like Dr. Frankenstein on how to bring people back to life because he was just that awesome, but she wasn't a complete idiot.

Which was why it was so damn confusing that she had no idea what the hell was going on.

One minute, she was strolling into the little coffee shop on seventh because there was no way she was paying the ten bucks or whatever Starbucks charged her to stand in line for an hour for a cup of caffeine, and the next she was lying flat on her back with people gathering all around her.

Oh, and the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen was staring down at her the way Maggie stared at her new chemistry set she got when they were six.

Frankie groaned, her entire body feeling like a mac truck had hit her…twice. She tried to sit up, but pain shot through her head, causing the world to spin like a merry-go-round.

"Don't move." The girl with the gorgeous brown eyes ordered softly, hands as gentle as cotton pushing lightly at her shoulders and holding her down.

Frankie blinked and licked her lips, not ignoring the only non-painful burst of something that bolted through her chest as her eyes focused on a beautiful heart shaped face. "W-What happened?"

"You fell." The girl answered, and Frankie had no idea if she knew she was doing it or not, but those gentle cotton hands were rubbing soothingly against her shoulders. If Frankie were a puppy, she'd be melting into a tiny pile of content puppy fluff. Since she wasn't, she had to settle for melting into a bruise-covered lump.

"How?" Frankie didn't remember falling. Ok, she didn't remember much. The fact that her head felt like someone was driving a nail into the back of it whenever she even contemplated thinking of remembering made her not want to. She was fine being the melted lump. Especially with brown eyes being there.

She liked brown eyes.

She was kinda tired.

Sleep was good. Lumps slept. Jaime slept like a lump on the couch all the time.

Stupid Jaime lump taking over her couch.

"Hey, hey." The girl spoke quickly, "Don't go to sleep. I need you to stay awake for me, ok?"

Frankie hummed, "Sure." Her eyelids fluttered.

"Don't go to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because I need you to stay awake. You might have a concussion."

"Oh." Frankie didn't know what that meant.

Hands cupped her cheeks and a face pressed close to hers, "Awake."

Frankie lazily peered at the face so close to hers, and gosh, it was even prettier up close, "You're beautiful. Will you go out with me?"

The brown eyes widened in surprise and an amused grin somehow made Frankie's heart skip a beat. Must still be able to do something if her heart could do that, "Are you asking me out?"

Frankie wanted to shrug, but couldn't. The whole not moving thing. So, she settled for a wink, "You'll like it."

A chuckle, "I will, huh? You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"I'm sure anytime I spend with you would be amazing." She frowned, "Not coffee, though. Coffee hurts."

"Yes, it does." Laughter was in the voice.

"You look amazing. And you have hands like cotton. Cotton's nice." Frankie murmured, drifting off.

"Hey, you gotta stay awake, remember?"

"What you gonna give me for it?"

"You stay awake until the ambulance comes, and I'll go out with you."

"Not coffee."

"Not coffee." Brown eyes agreed.

"Cool."

* * *

A light brighter than the sun and just as painful to be stared into appeared on the other side of her closed eyelids. Frankie scrunched her eyes shut tighter and moaned.

Why did everything hurt so much?

She tried to blink her eyes open, but the light was still there.

Was she dead? Dead people saw light, didn't they?

She wouldn't go towards the light.

Except she was lying down. She wasn't moving toward anything.

"Frankie?"

Another moan escaped her lips at the sound of her name, and she forced her eyes open. She was greeted not with the sun but a very large florescent light. Close enough.

"Frankie, you're awake."

Barely. Alive would probably be a more apt term to use at the moment, "Am I in the hospital?" She'd recognize that sterile smell anywhere.

"Yeah, you were brought in an hour ago." Maggie sidled up beside the bed. "Are you ok? Does your head still hurt? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Frankie glared at her and batted at the hand in the air, "Go away, Dr. Stone."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to help."

"I'm trying to not think." Frankie replied.

"You think?"

"Of how to kick your ex-boyfriend off my couch."

"I see our patient is awake." David walked into the room, a clipboard in hand, "How are you feeling, Sport?"

"Did you just call me Sport?"

David smirked, "No personality change I see." He took a small penlight out of his coat pocket and shined it in her eyes after helping her sit up, "How's the head?"

"Hurts." Frankie grimaced at the light, "What's with hospitals and lights. You want people to think they're dead or just blind 'em?"

"Both." David put the pen back in his pocket.

"Can I ask why I'm here, or is that one of your amnesia questions?" she shifted in the uncomfortable cot.

"You took a pretty hard fall at the coffee shop. Bit of a coincidence, actually. Someone bumped into you just as you stepped in a fresh puddle of spilt coffee. You went flying." David explained.

"Coincidence? That's like the beginning of a bad comedy movie or something. All it's missing is the…" she trailed off as she caught sight of a girl standing in the doorway to the room.

A girl with gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hi." The girl gave a shy wave when she realized she was spotted.

Frankie blinked, but quickly gave herself a mental slap and put a charming grin on, "Hey." There was the prettiest girl she'd ever seen standing in the doorway to her room. She wasn't going to screw up whatever gift from the gods this was.

The girl pushed the curtain of brown hair that framed her face behind an ear, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. The nurse told me where you were and,"

"And these two were just leaving." Frankie smoothly cut in.

David shook his head with bemusement; "I'll be back to check on you later, Monkey"

Frankie's head slowly turned to give him an evil glare as he strolled out, offering the new girl a welcoming smile. He was so dead.

Maggie rolled her eyes in exasperation and left, knowing once her sister saw someone she thought was cute, there'd be no talking to her until Frankie was either shot down by the cute girl or was coming home from spending 'quality time' with whatever chick gave her the time of day.

"You can come in." Frankie tilted her head invitingly, "I'd come to you but…" she gave a smirking shrug.

The girl sent her a smile and stepped further into the room, "I wanted to see how you were."

"Fine." Frankie sat up straighter, "Got a thin pillow that's hard as a rock, a tv that only gets two channels which are both fuzzy, and constant supervision. Couldn't ask for anything more." At the girl's giggle, she added, "Except maybe you coming a bit closer. I hit my head. Visions a bit blurry. Can't see distances well."

"Oh? Is that what the doctor said?" the girl moved closer to the bed. "Because I don't recall hearing him say that."

"Eh, what's he know?" Frankie didn't know why but her body was buzzing like she was eight and watching fireworks for the first time while spending her first Christmas with her cousin in Pine Valley all mixed together.

Not to mention there was something hypnotizing about those eyes.

"He's a doctor. He probably knows a lot."

"I could say that my heart won't last another minute with how beautiful you look, but I thought that would be a little too much. So, I stuck with the vision thing." She pursed her lips in thought, "Though, I could say how your stunning beauty blinds me."

A hearty laugh burst out as the girl reached the side of the bed, "You're crazy."

"And you're blushing." She saw that tinge of red on her cheeks.

The girl rubbed at her face self-consciously, "It's not everyday someone thinks about the best way to tell me I'm pretty."

"It should be." Where normally it might be a cheap line, with this girl she actually meant it. Because, Frankie had never seen anyone as gorgeous as this girl. No one. "And I said beautiful, not pretty."

"Right." The girl bit her lip. "You are very smooth."

"It's a gift."

"Except when you're lying on the floor in the coffee shop."

Frankie felt the air leave her lungs in a giant whoosh, "You were there?" She had to fight to hold back a cringe. That was not a good first impression. Slipping and falling never was.

"Don't you remember?" brown eyes danced, "You proposed to me and promised to whisk me away on a romantic getaway where you'd make me breakfast in bed everyday and worship my body like a temple."

Frankie wished she had gone towards the light.

The girl could only keep a straight face for a few seconds before she giggled loudly, her arms wrapping around her belly as she worked to stay standing, "Oh my god, your face."

Frankie scowled playfully, "That was…mean."

The girl continued to laugh, "I'm sorry."

"You should be. I make a great breakfast." She sent her a devilish smirk, "And I hear my worshipping isn't too bad, either."

The laughter died down, and the girl gave her a look, "You always have something to say, don't you?"

"Another gift."

"I don't know. I thought you were kind of cute when you were deliriously asking me out while unable to form a coherent conversation."

Frankie's jaw dropped, "What?"

"It was adorable." She lifted her hands, "Though I still don't understand how my hands are like cotton."

Frankie slapped her palm against her face, "Damn it." If her concussion mumbling was anything like her drunken mumbling, she had made a complete fool of herself.

"Or how being told you might have a concussion leads to you thinking I want to go out with you."

Frankie closed her eyes and prayed her ears weren't as red as they felt.

A hand tenderly pried her palm away from her face, "But, you did stay awake until the ambulance came. So, it's only fair I keep my end of the bargain."

Frankie swallowed and opened her eyes, her hand automatically going to scratch the back of her head, "You don't have to. You were trying to help…" a finger against her lips promptly shut her up.

"I want to. Not everyday I get asked out by the girl who wipes out in the coffee shop. Might be fun."

Frankie saw lips moving, but the feel of the finger against her mouth and those brown eyes had her mind shutting down.

"Are you ok?" the voice sounded so far away.

"Cool." Frankie whispered before leaning forward and pressing their mouths together.

There were the fireworks on Christmas morning at Walt Disney World with chocolate cake for breakfast and the biggest collection of poetry ever made wrapped underneath the tree.

As they drew apart, brown eyes breathed, "I'm Bianca."

"Frankie," got out just as lips descended back on her own.


End file.
